Angel
by Hiei's Cute Girl
Summary: Sasuke forgot to check the damn sign outside… Karaoke day was dangerous. Friendship no Jutsu, post-time skip.


**Angel**

**Summary: Sasuke forgot to check the damn sign outside… Karaoke day was dangerous.**

**One-Shot  
Girl, you're my angel**

Sasuke sighed as he shook the rain from his bangs, running an absent hand through his hair as he stepped into the warmth of the bar. It had been a long day, fruitless as he continued to search for rumors of Itachi. Behind him, his team followed him in. Suigetsu went straight past him to the bartender, with an exclamation of "Sweet!", and was soon chugging alcohol much like he usually drank water. Sasuke was mildly irritated he didn't ask permission, but decided to leave well enough alone this once. There was only so much he could push the mist ninja after all and he wasn't in the mood to brawl in a seedy bar.

His team had been gathered only three months before, but with their days colored with fights against hunter-nin, random jobs to keep a coin in their purse, and Juugo's attacks of madness, it rather felt more like years. Sasuke cocked his head from one side to the other, satisfied when his neck cracked. But he was only momentarily relaxed, stiffening when Karin invaded his personal space by latching onto his left arm. After the experience of having the person he trusted most slaughter his entire family like lambs, Sasuke was understandably opposed to close contact with anyone. This fear made him seem hostile to people, but after what he'd been through, Sasuke stopped caring about what other people thought of him.

_Sunny blue eyes ringed with angry red, seething with betrayal and pain…_

_Soulful green eyes, distracting green eyes, full of understanding and love... _

_Dark eyes drawn in a lazy ark sharp and piercing, reproachful but kind…_

Sasuke looked down and glared at her, inwardly debating shaking her off or simply ordering her to remove herself from his person. At Karin's stubborn look, Sasuke knew the woman was going to try her hardest to seduce him… again. It was starting to become troublesome. It helped, knowing it made her loyal to him, but for her to keep trying to get under his skin so often was borderline insanity. He didn't understand why she expected different results. Better women than her had tried, and had **failed**. Deciding it would take too much energy to haul her off of him; he sighed softly and simply said. "Go away, Karin."

She pouted; seeming to push her breasts against him in a way she probably thought was alluring. Sasuke wondered where on earth she'd gotten these "moves" from. The idea that she learned them from Orochimaru was disturbing enough to make him flinch minutely. Juugo noticed the physical sign of disgust, no matter how imperceptible, and shook his head. Reaching out, he gently extracted Karin from Sasuke and pushed her toward the bar.

"Go on," he told her sweetly, urging her forward. She shot him a look, but quelled her jealousy as she trudged her way to Suigetsu, who was now so drunk he was singing ballads of sailors to anyone who would care to listen.

Juugo could not risk going into one of his rages without Sasuke within range, so he stuck close to the dark haired ninja as the other made his way toward one of the tables near the corner, settling down with a soft sigh. A barmaid soon came to take their order, and waltzed away. Juugo watched her walk, mildly amused at her show of sexuality after being confronted by an alpha male, and then glanced back at Sasuke to gauge his reaction. Typically, Sasuke's gaze was elsewhere, darting around the room. Juugo huffed in amusement, guessing that the other male was mapping out any and all escape routes should they need them. He knew being aware of one's surroundings at all times was a must for survival in the ninja world. Life was especially tough for a ninja filed for treason, but he wondered if Sasuke was ever exhausted by the situation. The Uchiha was a damn good ninja, he knew. And he also knew that if Sasuke ever felt tired by his situation in life, he'd never tell.

Whatever it was that drove Sasuke to where he was now, he must have felt it was necessary. After all, what kind of guy renounces the commodity of life within a village as kind and wonderful as Konohagakure? (Juugo assumed it was, all the Leaf ninja he had even run into were up to their eyeballs in kindness. Sasuke was no exception; it was just layered thickly and hidden from view with a prickly personality.)

Sasuke was, indeed, mapping out the bar. He kept tabs on his teammates out of habit, though not from love, rather from necessity. It would inconvenience him to lose them, so he kept them within view. It was also why he chose the corner, his back against the wall. He could keep an eye on proceedings of everything in the bar and have his back strategically protected by a solid wall of concrete, stole and mortar. Soon, his perceptive gaze was on the patrons, moving from face to face as he memorized them. He looked for signs that would typically give a ninja away (scars on knuckles, a straight backed posture, quick eyes, steady hands), and found none. Sure, a couple of patrons did indeed have some of these attributes, but none all together. This did not mean there were no ninja in the bar, the best ninja were excellent actors, but at least there were no immediate threats. That calmed him enough that when their food and drinks arrived, along with a signed napkin with a name, number, and kiss mark in lipstick, Sasuke gave the barmaid a non-committal hum.

The woman walked away feeling like she won the lottery.

Sasuke's fight with Deidara had taken place naught but a fortnight ago, and after his mad scramble in search for Itachi (obviously, no other Akatsuki member was near-by), he was giving his teammates the chance to rest. This small, seedy bar was the only place they could blend in without anyone asking questions, but that was enough.

Sasuke had yet to enquire about an inn, but he assumed that his teammates wanted to have a nice night out for a while. Suigetsu had somehow convinced Karin to join him in drowning in alcohol, and they were now involved in some strange shouting match of who could sing the most vulgar and obscene songs in existence.

With the crowd around them egging them on, Sasuke snorted and analyzed his food for a moment. His sharp eyes caught nothing out of place, and a quick glance at Juugo told him the other man's senses didn't detect anything either. Without much preamble but a soft _itadakimasu_, Sasuke ate quietly in small, polite bites. The food wasn't the best he'd ever tasted, greasy beyond belief. However, his side dish of three omusubi with okaka stuffing plus two large, fresh tomatoes more than made up for it all. Juugo watched him push his main dish aside once done, arranging the set of chopsticks over it delicately and placing the _sara _dish exactly ten centimeters to the right. Grabbing his side dish, Juugo was greatly amused to spot the look of calm relish that came over Sasuke. Reading an Uchiha like one would read anyone else was as hard as reading a book backwards, upside down, whilst swinging in from tree branch to branch. In reality, all one had to do was look for certain signs around their eyes, eyebrows and the corners of their mouths. Sasuke's stoic mask was good, but it was not infallible. Once you knew what to look for, Sasuke's moods were easy to guess. Then again, one had to keep an eye on his shoulders, as well. Like any brilliant ninja, Sasuke could manipulate his own expression to make even his allies believe him to be calm, then promptly put down every person within a fifty meter radius. The relaxation or tenseness of his shoulders often gave Juugo the heads-up, but Sasuke was a master swordsman, so it was often inaccurate.

However, the way Sasuke seemed to taste each bite, slowly and methodically, told Juugo this was as close to culinary ecstasy as he could get. It made the orange haired man hide a chuckle by taking a bite of his own food. Sasuke didn't seem to mind the well-prepared blue-backed fish, but his tastes ran along the simpler lines of rice balls and red fruits. It also astounded Juugo that no matter what, Sasuke kept to the traditional laws of table manners. Not so much he'd compliment the food or demand to be given a low table, but the nuances of his _itadakimasu_, the placement of dishes once he was through with them, how he carefully avoided mixing two different flavors in a meal and his posture supported a heavy background in excellent table manners. If they were ever given the opportunity of a low table, Sasuke even sat in the traditional _seiza_ style. Suigetsu had once teased him about it, but the deadly glare Sasuke sent in his direction had silenced the sharp toothed-man immediately.

Juugo then drew his eyes away from his leader, looking about the bar instead. It was a mildly westernized bar, with tall tables made of a dark wood and a deep mahogany floor made of various planks. The main bar looked almost like a street noodle joint, with high stools and two barmen juggling orders like pros. The menu itself was a fusion of Kirigakure cuisine and Sunagakure traditional dishes, varying mostly to fish and pork dishes. On the other side of the bar, from where they sat, there was a small uprising, most likely a stage. It was a mess of amplifiers and large sound equipment, the entire floor littered with cables of all kinds. He wondered if they played live music and deduced they probably did. A bar like this did not waste money on something as expensive as that for no reason.

Almost like he'd summoned the event with his thoughts, a barmaid clambered up onstage with a microphone in hand, tapping it lightly with a manicured finger. Beside him, Sasuke directed his gaze toward the woman, and Juugo could have almost sworn he froze in horror. Not comprehending his leader's expression, he turned to look back at the woman, who was now speaking into the microphone.

"Testing, testing! One, two, three… Hey, everyone! How are y'all enjoying yourselves this fine evenin'?" She was incredibly enthused, faking, Juugo hypothesized. The look in her eyes, however, told him she was only pushing slightly. The woman was obviously enjoying herself up there. The crowd in the entire bar roared a cheer, almost deafening in their response. Juugo glanced back over his shoulder and saw that Suigetsu and Karin were a part of that overzealous crowd. Sasuke's shoulders slumped one teeny millimeter, and Juugo could have sworn on his honor Sasuke had just cursed under his breath.

Sasuke _was_ muttering a few choice words under his breath with all of his might, sending a withering glare toward the woman happily bouncing onstage. She, of course, blinded by the overhead lights directed toward her, could not even see half of the bar, much less the opposite side. So she went on her merry way, outlining the details that were sure to be the end of Sasuke's life.

"Tonight is our long awaited Karaoke night!" Sasuke almost groaned as the entire bar seemed to shake with the patron's answering applause and adulation, but managed to keep a stoic façade on his face. He wanted dearly to run straight out the door, but the fact that he'd be forced to leave two very enthusiastic teammates behind didn't sit well with him. They'd probably be up onstage all night, by the looks of it, and though Sasuke was loath to stay, he knew he could not leave them. In their inebriated state, they were as defenseless as children. Sneaking a glance at Juugo told him the other man was highly amused and interested, further cementing the fact that, like it or not, he was staying.

Momentarily, Sasuke allowed himself a weakness and cursed colorfully.

"So, who wants to go first?" the woman cajoled, and this time, the bar seemed to lapse into silence as people waited for someone to break the ice. The barmaid up onstage frowned at the ensuing quiet, jutting her hip to one side and placing a hand over it in the universal feminine pose of annoyance. "Come now, doesn't anyone want to have a go?"

"I'll go," a cool voice broke the silence like a wrecking ball, and almost simultaneously, every eye in the bar turned to the group that had just walked through the door. Sasuke could hardly get a good look over Juugo's shoulder, but the voice was familiar enough to ring a few warning bells in his head. A couple of patrons stood, further blocking Sasuke's view of the group as they made their way toward the stage. In the silence of the bar, Sasuke expected to hear the squelching of footwear on the floor. It was still raining cats and dogs outside, and it made the dark ninja's blood go cold when he realized why he heard nothing but the breathing of patrons and the occasional whisper.

The group that had just walked in were seasoned ninjas.

Also, by the rather obvious and harried actions of the bartenders, they were frequent visitors of this bar. Instantly, five different drinks were prepped and served, along with a cool, large bottle of _Honjozo-shu_ and five small _choko_. They were quickly delivered to the table somewhere in front of the stage, and arranged artfully before the ninjas. One, having snatched up his drink and downing it in one go, hopped onto the stage, handing his glass to the barmaid calmly. He whispered something to her, which she giggled and promptly strutted off the stage. Sasuke was so still, Juugo had to wonder if the man had turned to stone.

For on the stage, one hand holding the microphone and the other in his standard Konohagakure flak vest pocket, stood one Hatake Kakashi. Lazily twirling the cordless mike, Kakashi scanned the crowd with his one good eye. Then he raised it to his masked lips and said, "Yo. I'm Kakashi; it's good to be back here again on karaoke night."

His slow drawl echoed in the quiet bar, the patrons elbowing each other into silence. It was almost comical how the whole locale had turned mute in the presence of various predators. Sasuke was almost envious of the power Kakashi seemed to have over people. By simply standing there, looking cool and relaxed, he managed to awaken everyone's survival instincts. Even civilians could tell this man was dangerous, and everything was eerie still as Kakashi gave a pause for a beat in his greeting, but continued unperturbed by the lack of response.

"Pass me some wine, would you?" Kakashi addressed someone at his table, and was promptly presented with a full _choko_. Sasuke tried to see who it was, but the standing crowd still obscured his view. Kakashi thanked whoever it was, and in an impressive feat of speed and dexterity, downed the glass in front of everyone without revealing his face. He handed the small cup back to the proffered hand, and spoke languidly into the microphone again, this time managing to sound even lazier than before.

Sasuke wondered if the man was actually getting drunk.

"Well, we'd start off with the usual. However, today is a very special day," the table at the front burst into a row of cheers. "So we're going to play it a little different from the norm." Kakashi then turned to a fat man near the stage, so large and so aggravated looking; his look could have curdled milk. Kakashi winked at him (or blinked, you never knew), and gave a lazy smile. "Sorry, sweetcheeks, but I won't be dedicating my usual number to your beauty and grace."

No matter how afraid everyone in the bar was, they couldn't avoid laughing at Kakashi's blatant and rather perverse joke.

Someone at the front yelled, "Get on with it already!" and Sasuke was startled that he recognized that voice.

_Sakura…_

Instantly, he was on his feet, but his self-preservation instincts made him sit back down. Thankfully, Juugo did not comment on his unusual behavior, though Sasuke did not doubt his observant eyes had already spotted the Konoha headband on the silver haired man onstage. Said jounin was scratching the back of his head in a gesture that was painfully familiar.

"My, my," he exhaled, and shook his head, winking/blinking once more. "Come on up, my beautiful back-up singers!"

With yells of disapproval and crude words, Kakashi was primly informed that such comments could end with him being castrated like a bull. A soft, baritone voice followed, easily heard despite the crowd.

"Like you, Dickless?"

Ensuing hollers of rage and several call of "Fight, fight!" later, Kakashi happily pointed something out that froze the whole commotion like nitrogen gas.

"Naruto, Sai, get up here or our dearest birthday girl will punt you to Konohagakure and proceed to pummel you into worthless pieces of meat." A shuffle, mild swearing, and growling lead to the two ninja hopping up onstage, though their movements were slightly slower than usual due to the large amount of alcohol consumption Sakura demanded for her birthday.

"Excuse me, sexy lady, could you get us a mike?" the blonde asked a barmaid, who giggled girlishly and ran off to fetch two microphones. Sasuke was almost openly staring in shock. He'd never heard Naruto be remotely polite to anyone, but for him to actually charm a woman was basically a polar opposite of the boy he used to know. Onstage, the blonde was far taller than Sasuke remembered, and he briefly wondered if he was now the tallest betwixt them. He was clad in dark clothes, still a little damp from the rain, but his clear sky blue eyes shone with the same inner light Sasuke remembered. Three whisker marks on each cheek and a broad smile on his face, it was a blast to the past Sasuke wasn't willing to delve in. However, any sudden movements could alert them to his presence. Juugo's larger girth had hidden him from view from their first cursory glance around the bar, and now the blaring lights pointing to the stage hid him from view in plain sight. He knew, though, if he moved one inch from his spot, keen eyes would find him and pin him like an exotic butterfly on an examination table. So he kept still, watching them warily as the three did something akin to a comedy act between them whilst waiting for the microphones.

The barmaid returned soon enough and offered the mikes, blushing hotly when Naruto winked at her and the other dark haired boy smiled kindly as well as they accepted the microphones. With a whoop, Naruto was soon on a roll, taking charge as he strolled around the stage, commenting about this and that with the other ninja Sasuke assumed was his replacement. Between the two of them chatting amiably and Kakashi giving his input every once in a while, the bar was soon relaxed and rolling in laughter, right in the palm of their hands.

Once the entire bar was at ease, Kakashi gestured toward someone, and a man approached the stage. Kakashi leaned down to mutter something, the other man nodded and walked away, within moments a beat rolled around, pumping from the sound system and rousing anticipation from the crowd.

"How about we get to what you all wanted to hear?" Kakashi announced, and soon, Naruto was speaking something vaguely between a clever rap and gibberish no one understood. A cheer rose from the front row, and Sasuke remembered Sakura's presence.

Between Sai and Naruto, they roused the crowd and got everyone going even before they started the song. Kakashi interrupted every now and then with a "what?", and Naruto held up a hand… and began to sing.

"Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel," he began, winking as he moved his hands around much like a rapper. His shoulders bounced with the beat, and Sai beside him seconded him, giving just the precise echo to give the song the right feel for a performance. "Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby. Shorty, you're my angel, you're darling angel. Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, Lady."

Kakashi suavely cut in, rapping like he'd been doing it from the moment he sprung from his mother's womb, completely conquering the stage as Naruto and Sai backed up to let him commandeer the performance.

"Life is one big party when you're still young, but who's gonna have your back when it's all done? It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun. Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run?" Hearing him sing was a bizarre experience for Sasuke, and he merely watched as the famous Copy Ninja of a Thousand Jutsu basically humiliated himself as he sang for his baby birthday girl. The pink haired girl was no doubt cheering her head off, making weird and cheerful comments about marrying Kakashi and having his babies. Unperturbed, Kakashi kept going with the song, Naruto and Sai keeping a steady beat with their voices as they swayed to the music.

"I want to show the nation my appreciation," Kakashi finished his part and fell back, allowing his younger teammates to take over, though this time, Sai lead the chorus. His voice was velvet smooth, and Sasuke could almost hear a very drunk Karin swoon. His indecent clothing did not help in the least, revealing toned pale abs as he sang. His voice was mildly monotonous, but Naruto's voice was brimming with enough energy to give the song life.

"Sakura, you're my angel, you're my darling angel. Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need! Lady…" Sai finished with a perfect flourish, his voice steady and on the correct note. He then nodded, as if satisfied, and sent an awkward wink in the direction Sasuke assumed Sakura was.

Kakashi gestured toward someone, and pulled another man up onstage with him as he fell into the second verse, rapping in a lazy drawl that fit the song perfectly. "You're a queen and so you should be treated, though you never get the lovin' that you needed. Could have left, but I called and you heeded; begged and I pleaded, mission completed." The other man laughed and joined in, starting out a little hesitant as he and Kakashi shared a mike, but was pretty soon confidently singing along with his silver haired senpai. Sasuke vaguely remembered the man, he'd impaled him the last time he'd seen his ex-teammates in one of Orochimaru's bases. Unlike the businesslike ninja he'd seen before, the man onstage was bashful and looked about as harmless as a small woodland animal. He supposed that this man was like any good ninja, reserving his confidence and no nonsense attitude for when it was necessary. "Mama said that I and I dissed the program. Not the type to mess around with her emotion, but the feeling that I have for you is so strong. Been together so long and this could never be wrong."

A sparkly noise resounded from the soundtrack, and the younger males pumped their fist along with Sakura in the first row, barging up the front and singing the chorus together. Their voices harmonized very well, and the whole bar was moving to the slow beat of the romantic song. Even Suigetsu was singing somewhere on his barstool, swinging with precarious enthusiasm as Karin avoided his wildly swaying hands with a scowl.

Kakashi cut into the chorus, rapping "Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior." He smiled happily at Sakura, who whooped and shouted "HELL YEAH!"

Sai and Naruto cut in, wrapping an arm around a reluctant looking Yamato, and sang making gooey eyes at their only female teammate (though Sai remained relatively stoic and Yamato just looked constipated). "You must be sent from up above!" Sakura laughed uproariously from the front, almost falling out of her chair at their behavior. It was rare for them to be so relaxed outside the wonderful confines of their home village, but they were making an exception for her. Tonight was March 28th, and her team was not above making a spectacle of themselves in front of a crowd of strangers to celebrate with her. Then again, this was their usual M.O. with or without probable cause. However, because it was for her benefit, she forgave them. It was fun, seeing them come together like a family just for her sake.

The song went on like that, though Yamato went back to Kakashi's side and outside of Naruto's Manly Hug Range. Sai was unfortunate enough to be trapped there, but the young ROOT member did not seem to mind. Soon, however, all were up in a line, singing with one arm slung over the other in a show of camaraderie. They repeated the very first verse together, keeping a steady rhythm as they swayed evenly.

"Looking back Shorty always a-mention, Said me not giving her much attention. She was there through my incarceration. I want to show the nation my appreciation!" This show of smiles and sunshine and love was too much for Sakura to simply bear witness to, and after begging for another microphone from the barmaid, she hopped up onstage, joining her favorite men up there and being quickly wrapped up in their warmth as they made space for her in the very center. Smiling like a lunatic, with tears of utter happiness in her eyes, Sakura sang along.

"Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel. Closer then my peeps you are to me, baby." They shared smiles and laughs between lyrics, all five looking tipsy but pleased to be with one another. "Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel. Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need! Lady!"

With a final smirk, they ended the song. Kakashi brought the mike to his lips and sighed in one hell of a bedroom voice, "Oh, yeah." The bar erupted in cheers so strong; Sasuke's empty plates shook from the force of it.

They bowed, synchronized and easy, like any team who spent a life-time with each other. Sakura then launched herself at Kakashi, showering the cheek of his mask with kisses. The silver haired man chuckled and nuzzled her cheek and ear lovingly, cocooning her in his arms. With one last kiss, she reluctantly left his warmth behind and tackled Yamato as well. The ex-ANBU blushed scarlet, but accepted the show of affection with a smile and a momentary hug of his own. He then patted her head, and Sakura pulled away, satisfied. She turned to stare at the men she considered brothers and smiled wickedly at them. Naruto waggled his brows at her and Sai made a "c'mon" motion with his head. She launched herself in the air, pouncing on them energetically. They caught her and held her, laughing and talking a mile-a-minute. The five onstage shared a bond of unusual proportions. That was not a team up there, but a family. A close-knit, loving, warm family…

With the entire bar still giving a drunken standing ovation, Sasuke deemed it safe to walk away, paying his bill at the bar and jerking his head at Suigetsu to follow. The mist ninja almost growled until, blind from his drunken haze, Sasuke simply pointed out the obvious. "They're Konoha ninja."

With a sigh at his rotten luck, Suigetsu pulled Karin along too, though he forked over enough money to pay for both of their bills. Thankfully, neither drank much and therefore, the tab was low. Karin sputtered and complained the whole way, but once she was told why they were leaving, she quieted down and followed demurely.

Out in the cold, bitter rain, Sasuke glance back once more at what could have been his. At what he had renounced in his search for power… and what he had chosen to give up for the sake of protecting them from his own bad luck and haunted past.

With a small twist of his lips, and what could have been rain or what could have been tears running down his cheeks, Sasuke walked away a second time.

He was an Avenger. This dark path was the one he chose to walk on…

The darkness of the night and the patter of rain cloaked them in shadows.

This was how it was meant to be.

**The End**

**Blargh. I have been reduced to one-shots once more due to a lack of access to my own computer lately. Being busy sure suck lollipops, I tell you.**

**No pairing, only a feel-good story that somehow ended tragically. I refuse to believe they never ran into one another, what with their missions sending them all over the place, but I think Sasuke was too clever to be caught if they did. Though I do not doubt the man was sorely tempted to stay. Naruto and Sakura, together, are sort of like the kind of stuff made from legends. **

**Personally, I think Sasuke's flimsy excuse about leaving Konohagakure for power is about as dumb as a bucket of bricks. Much like Itachi's own "to prove myself" excuse to kill his family and give his kid brother a reason to hate him. They're so much alike it's stupid. **

**My own theory is that Sasuke left, not only because his team distracted him from his hate… but because they made him love them. Love, as in sibling love. He loved them like he loved his brother. Of course, after what he went through, loving someone deeply is Sasuke's one big fear. I think he was afraid of them abandoning him, by choice or by accident. I think Sasuke was aware neither would abandon him by choice (as shown in Exhibit A, post time-skip, with them chasing him all over kingdom come). But if they died, and he could not protect them (just like he couldn't protect his family)… I don't think Sasuke could have survived the mental trauma of that.**

**So he bit them first, forcing them to abandon him by abandoning them instead. He turned his back to them to protect himself, and them in the process. His own, misinformed, brand of protection; after all, Sasuke never learned to work as a team with Naruto and Sakura. He thought he was all alone, he thought if he left, they'd be safe (and if they weren't… he'd never know, at least).**

**Sasuke is a selfish kid with ****deep**** issues.**

**Well, that'd my theory anyway. It is why, I think, he never became attached to his new team (despite the resemblance to the old one). **

**And also why he stayed to watch, even though he could have very well stalked right out from the very beginning of the performance; something deep, dark, twisted and lonely begged him to stay. So he did, and he watched… and you all can draw conclusions about his thoughts. **

**So, without further ado, I bid you all adieu.**

**In a very classy way… because I'm awesome like that.**

_**Critiques would be appreciated, adulation will fan my huge ego, and flames will be used to heat my coffee. (So this is love?)**_

_**Song: Angel**_

_**Artist: Shaggy**_

_**Dirt-poor author: Me!**_


End file.
